Parisian Summer
by Maerd7733SCAIP
Summary: Five years ago, Phineas broke Isabella's heart. Now, she's a designer-and one of the top names in fashion. Just what Candace and Jeremy need for their wedding! But will Phineas and Isabella make up before the wedding? Features Alex. P/I, F/OC, C/J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!****  
*****ducks flying objects*****  
****Yes, I know, I should be working on my other two stories! But this idea has been in my mind for weeks and if I didn't get it out soon I was gonna implode!****  
****I'll update my other stories ASAP, but for now, sit back and enjoy this piece of stupidity I wrote!****  
****(No, I don't believe that. I'm actually quite proud of this piece.)**

12:00 AM, Danville

The door banged open.  
The red haired man, sitting on his bed with a laptop on his stomach and an old platypus curled up by his feet, took no notice, nor did he show any signs of fright.  
The red haired woman who had just walked in sat down on top of his desk, swinging her long legs back and forth. She knew better than to interrupt when her brother was in one of his "moods". If she did, the end results would involve a pillow fight, the platypus refusing to come out of a closet, possibly a broken laptop, and a spatula. Don't ask.  
The triangle-headed man looked up, finally registering the fact that his sister had decided to join him. A smile grew on his face.  
"Hey, Candace," he said, running a hand through his hair. His dark blue eyes sparkled with creativity. "What's up?"  
Candace looked down at her interlocked fingers, smiling at the diamond ring that shone on one of them. "Listen, Phineas," she started. "I know you guys are a bit busy with work and all-"  
"Never too busy to help you, Candace," his blue eyes shone with obvious affection for his older sister.  
"Well…" Candace trailed off, reaching up and twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. "I was looking through this magazine," she said in a rush, throwing a magazine on Phineas' bed. "And there's this one designer-I marked the pages-and I was wondering…could you call her up?"  
Phineas leaned over and picked up the magazine. He flipped to the pages his sister had marked and looked at the bridal dresses on them. Even to his inexperienced eye, he could see the dresses were works of art.  
"You want _me_ to call the designer up for _your_ wedding dress?" Phineas finally asked, the pieces clicking in his mind. The man was a genius, but a bit slow, to put things lightly.  
Candace nodded.  
"You sure Jeremy will approve?" Phineas muttered, referring to his sister's blond fiancée.  
Candace rolled her eyes. "Jeremy specifically told me-"  
"Yeah, yeah," it was the red-haired man's turn to roll his eyes, though it was teasingly.  
"Her number's on the bottom, next to her name." Candace said brightly. "Her studio's in Paris, and since the wedding is going to be there anyway…"  
Phineas nodded, understanding what his sister was asking. She practically squealed and threw herself at him, glomping him.  
"Alright, I get it, Candace," Phineas gasped under his sister's rib-breaking hug. "You're welcome,"  
Candace released her brother. "I'll be in the kitchen!" she sang, walking out.  
Phineas chuckled and grabbed his iPhone. He turned on the phone option and began to dial the number.  
Then his eyes slid to the name next to the number.  
The iPhone slid silently out of his hand and hit the floor. Luckily, it wasn't damaged.  
Phineas put his face in his hands and shook his head. He couldn't call this designer up, he just couldn't…not after what had happened all those years ago.  
Next to the number was the name Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. I think.****  
****So, Candace and Jeremy are getting married, Isabella's a wedding designer, something happened between Phineas and Izzy that they apparently have lost contact with each other, and Ferb hasn't been mentioned yet…****  
****It's official.****  
****THE WORLD'S GONE MAD!****  
****Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! T****hree**** reviews! And lotsa favorites!****  
****But seriously, guys, while I'm flattered that you would put me on your 'Favorites' list, I also need some reviews. It's what makes you a better writer, yes? Criticism helps me to build upon my strong points. So, please, review my stories instead of just favoriting. Cheers!**

6:00 AM, Paris

The raven-haired woman was, by default, an early riser. At six in the morning, most of Paris would still be asleep under the coat of darkness.  
Not this designer.  
She loved to sit on her balcony and watch the slowly awakening streets and shops as the sun rose, banishing the darkness and spreading the light of a new day. Her little tradition had started when she first came to Paris after the incident. She'd been so homesick it hurt. Somehow, she managed to wake up one morning at five-thirty, just like she had in Danville. Out of habit, she'd strolled to the nearest window before remembering-duh!-she had a balcony. Ever since, she'd had this ritual, and had kept it up every morning for nearly five years.  
She woke up as she always did, opening her blue eyes and greeting the darkness. She sat up and stretched before finally standing up. Parisian summers were cool, not overly hot, but still fairly warm. She slipped on her robe and padded softly into the kitchen. She quickly fixed herself a cup of tea before hurrying towards the balcony.  
_Just in time!_ she thought as she sat down on one of the chairs. She watched as the sun slowly stretched its way up the strengthening sky in mild orange, cheerful yellow, and soothing pink, turning the few clouds the same colors.  
She could've sworn that, by now, the sun had turned and spotted her, and given her a cheery wink and waved in greeting.  
_Hello, Isabella!_  
The rational side of her brain scolded her. _Stop that nonsense! You're a grown woman with a job, you can't go around saying the sun waved good morning to you!_  
But the side of her brain which still believed in fairy tales, the side which still believed in happily ever after even after him, begged, _Please. Let me revel in my fantasy just for these few moments before I get shoved back into reality._  
She took a sip of her tea, watching the streets carefully. As soon as the first few shops opened up, she'd go back and get ready. Usually, the flower shop right across the street was the first to open…yes! There it was, the subtle switching of the closed sign to the open one.  
Isabella stood up, still sipping her tea, and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. What she saw made her start laughing instantaneously.  
A raven-haired woman was at the stove, wearing an over-sized T-shirt and pajama pants. Her long hair was slightly curly from sleep and had been hastily pulled into a high ponytail. She was making pancakes-or, at least, attempting to.  
Isabella laughed so hard she started crying. "Alex!" she managed to gasp. "What do you think you're doing?"  
The other woman turned around. The two were identical, including the pajamas, except for the eyes. Alex's blue eyes were cloudy, blank and staring. She spoke.  
"Uhh, making breakfast?" she attempted.  
Isabella laughed again. "A for effort," she grinned. "But why don't you let me take over?"  
Alex nodded sheepishly and carefully stepped away from the stove. Isabella took her place.  
"Why are you up so early?" she asked, saving a pancake from destruction, flipping it expertly.  
Alex didn't turn her head from where she was trying to find the orange juice. "I dunno," she shrugged. "I just…woke up." she chuckled. "Listen to how lame that sounded! And I'm supposed to be a writer?"  
Isabella chuckled and quickly grabbed a plate, sliding the golden pancake on it. She covered the plate with another, so as to keep the heat in. "You are a writer, Alex," she said, pouring the batter for another pancake. "One of the best, if not the best."  
Alex flapped a hand at her twin. "Don't!" she cried. "I don't measure up to half of them! J.K. Rowling! C.S. Lewis! J.R.R. Tolkien! Don't tell me I'm as good as them!"  
Isabella shrugged, then felt foolish, remembering her sister couldn't see it.  
The phone rang.  
"Got it!" Alex called, feeling her way over to the phone and taking it from its cradle. "Hello?"  
Isabella tried not to listen, but it was hard.  
"No, this is Alexandra. Isabella's a bit busy now, but I can-uh, huh. Yeah. Mm-hmmm. Yes, that's why most people call us."  
Isabella cringed at her sister's brusque sense of humor, if one could call it that.  
Alex paused. "You do realize we're just sitting down for breakfast, right?"  
Isabella groaned. She slid the last pancake on the plate and turned off the stove.  
"Give me that!" she cried, snatching the phone out of her sister's hand. Alex stuck her tongue out at her twin-a childish gesture that sent memories of Danville flooding back into Isabella's mind. She quickly banished them and concentrated on the person on the other end.  
"Hello?" Isabella asked. "Sorry about my sister. This is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. How can I help you?"  
"Hello, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro." the voice on the other end gave her an image of a strong, tall man. His tenor voice had a bit of nervousness to it. "This is-" he cleared his throat. "Phineas Flynn."  
Isabella sank to the floor, her knees bent in front of her chest, her hair riding up the wall, the phone clutched tightly in her hand.  
Oh, gods, anyone but him…

**A/N: I am really liking this story! I hope you guys like it too.****  
****Well, things are getting a little more complicated now. Review and see what the third chapter says!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O_o shoot I last updated this the fifteenth? Wow I'm slow…****  
****Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the third chapter for you guys to enjoy! We may find some interesting stuffs here!**

Chapter Three

"Phineas,"  
It was neither a statement nor a question. Actually, said Phineas couldn't really be sure which one it was. But there was no mistaking the coldness of Isabella's familiar voice, a voice which used to be loving and sweet whenever addressing him.  
"Yeah," he managed. "Me,"  
"Obviously," he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Just as heads-up," his heart soared, then plummeted down with her next words. "We are keeping this strictly business."  
"But can I just-"  
"No!" the harsh tone echoed through the phone.  
There was silence.  
"Why did you call?" Isabella's tone was dull and careless.  
"Candace is getting married," he answered bluntly.  
"Ah. I suppose she wants a dress?"  
"Actually, everyone needs clothes," he admitted.  
"You'll have to come to the studio." Isabella said briskly. "Look me up online and you should find my address."  
She really doesn't want to talk to me, he thought as he answered. "Okay. Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Isabella."  
There was an awkward silence. Phineas could faintly hear the clicking of something against something else-sounded like a fork against a plate.  
"Who's that?" he asked, trying to get them to speak like they had when they were little.  
"Alex," Isabella snapped.  
And again, an awkward silence fell. Phineas' mind was racing. Who was this Alex boy?  
"Can't we just, y'know, forgive and forget?" he asked finally.  
"Forgive and forget?" Isabella shrieked. "You broke my heart! I will never forgive you!"  
The line went dead; she had probably hung up on him.  
He sighed and hung up, then held his face in his hands and shook his head.  
Meanwhile, in a designer's apartment above said designer's studio, a raven haired woman had just slammed the phone down on its cradle, her blue eyes filling with hot tears. Her twin raised her head as if to look at her sister, but Isabella was muttering, "I'm not hungry, Alex," and racing away.  
She ran through the apartment, and it was a mark of how well she knew her now home that she didn't crash into anything. She reached a white door and threw it open, throwing herself on her bed. She hadn't done this since she had first come here from Danville, but she didn't care. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

**A/N: This was a re-write of the original chapter I had done. In the original, Phineas and Isabella acted like nothing had ever happened and were perfectly friendly to one another. Then I thought it through and realized that both of them-especially Isabella-would still be bitter about the whole matter. However, while Isabella's wounds are still open and bleeding, Phineas has scarred quickly and is ready to forgive and forget.****  
****We now know that Phineas broke Izzy's heart. What we don't know is how or what the circumstances were.****  
****Please review if you want the next chapter! Oh, and if you could please check out my latest Harry ****Potter fanfiction called 'Hero', it'd be much appreciated.****  
****Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people! Sorry it took so long, but I was working on stuff for the school play, my acting classes, piano and voice, drawing, writing…**

**Yeah. Sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter to keep y'all happy!**

**And, no, I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**. I only own Alex (sob. Not saying Alex isn't awesome, but…).**

Chapter Four

1 PM, Paris

_Alex is my princess!_ Isabella thought as she sat down. She would forever be in debt to her sister. Alex had seen-figuratively, of course-how upset Isabella had been since Phineas' phone call three days ago, and has called for an official day off. The cloudy-eyed writer had dragged her sister to their favorite café and insisted on getting the both of them croissants and _cafes au __laits_. They were seated in their Favorite corner, which had a table attached to the window, rather like a bar but not quite. There were high swivel chairs and they could chat and watch the streets of Paris. Best of all, Isabella could see her studio, with their little apartment on top. Having gotten their food and drinks already, the two simply chatted for a while. Annie lay quietly under their tale.

As Alex talked about a book she had been hoping to write, Isabella realized how much she had missed her sister; both of them had jobs that kept them on their toes, and they didn't see each other often. Of course, Alex couldn't see, period, but that didn't count.

Neither of them knew it, but on this seemingly extraordinary afternoon, their lives were about to get very interesting.

"I think we're lost."

Ferb groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. He glared at his step-brother from between his fingers. They had visited Paris on their trip around the world, for crying out loud! Phineas and Isabella had walked all around, trying to find supplies to fix the plane! How could he not remember?

Then he thought over what he had said. Oh. Oh, right. Phineas and _Isabella_. Right.

Ferb looked around at their curious little group. Phineas was in front, looking around the streets of Paris confusedly. Ferb was by his side, of course. Candace, holding hands with Jeremy and talking with Stacy, was behind them, and completely oblivious to what Phineas had just said.

He looked around and saw a little café. The wall facing the street was made completely of glass, so he could see exactly what was going on. Two women were seated at a nearly-empty table attached to the window, chatting and drinking coffee. He hit Phineas on the shoulder and gestured to the café. Phineas flashed a relieved grin at his brother and motioned their group inside.

Ferb felt his eyes being drawn back to the table where the two women sat. He knew their group could fit there, but he didn't want to be rude. He quietly slipped away-no one would ever notice he was gone.

He strolled over to the table and casually noted both of the women had raven-black hair. One of them had pulled her hair into a French braid, while the other had left her hair loose. He finally reached them and taped the shoulder of the loose-haired one. She turned her chair around and his breath caught in his throat.

He had never been drawn into girls growing up. He wasn't gay, but he hadn't been interested in any of the girls in their hometown. None of them had been very interesting, personality or looks.

But this woman…was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. Her raven hair flowed down to her waist and her pale blue eyes were clouded. She was wearing a simple off the shoulder shirt and skinny jeans with knee-high boots. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she looked up at him. He got the feeling she wasn't looking directly at him.

"_Comment __puis__-je __vous__ aider?"_ she asked in a voice smooth as silk.

He found his voice. _"__C'est__cette__ table vide?"_

She smiled. _"Pas tout à fait je suis ici."_

He grinned at her.

"_Et ma __sœur__."_ She added as an afterthought, twisting a strand of hair around her fingers. Ferb looked behind her, at her sister. Her sister's eyes were darker than the first woman's, but other than that, they looked exactly alike. The other woman wore a pink dress with black flats and a white sweater over. She had a sense of familiarity about her, though he couldn't understand why.

The first woman called his attention back over to her by sticking out her hand. _"Je m'appelle Alexandra."_ She supplied. _"Et vous?"_

He smiled. _"Je __m'appelle__ Ferb." _He grasped her hand and shook it.

"_Êtes vous british?"_ she asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

He smiled and nodded. _"Oui,"_ he said.

She grinned at him. _"J'ai un faible pour les Britanniques."_

He raised an eyebrow.

"_Ma __sœur__s'appelle__ Isabella." _Alexandra said._ "Nous __sommes__jumeaux__."_

Her sister turned her head. _"Bonjour,"_ she said formally.

Their eyes met, and there was a moment of silence. Isabella finally spoke, switching to English.

"Hello, Ferb." She said quietly.

"Hullo, Isabella." Ferb said, just as quietly.

**A/N: Can you tell this chapter was edited a lot? ;)**

**Well, well, well…instead of solving questions, we've created more! Who's Annie? Why's she under the table? How are Ferb and Alexandra hitting it off so quickly? How do Ferb and Isabella know each other?**

**All will be answered in good time, **_**mes**____**amis**_**!**

**By the way, if you don't take French like me, then the conversation goes more or less like this:**

**Alexandra: Can I help you?**

**Ferb: Is this table empty?**

**Alexandra: Not exactly; I'm here. And my sister. My name is Alexandra. And you?**

**Ferb: My name is Ferb.**

**Alexandra: Are you British?**

**Ferb: Yes.**

**Alexandra: I have a soft spot for Brits. My sister's name is Isabella. We are twins.**

**Isabella: Hello.**

**French lines will be italicized from now on.**

**And café au lait is a type of coffee. I'm not quite sure what kind, but I think it's a coffee with milk. I think. I'll get back to you on that.**

**Well…what'dya think? Did you like it? Tell me in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And you may kill me now because it has been, like, five months since I last updated. Don't worry, I'm back and I'm back to stay! As a peace offering, I give you this new chapter!**

**By the way, be on the lookout for at least once or two chapters per week. Time and homework permitting, hopefully I'll be able to update at least every other day, or at least have one huge updating day.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ferb? Like, Phineas and Ferb from Danville? That Ferb?"

"Yes, alright?" Isabella snapped, leaving the door partway open behind her.

"Isabella?" Candace called up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" the raven-haired woman answered anxiously. She turned back to her sister. "Alex, can we _please_ have this conversation later?"

The other woman squared her shoulders, tilting her head to the side, as if expecting something, and leaning all her weight on one hip. Her emotionless eyes narrowed, showing the faintest glimmer of anger. "We are having this conversation _right now_, Isabella."

Isabella sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, suddenly feeling very old. "Alex, please, we've got customers-"

"You haven't seen them in, like, five years!" Alex spat. "You told me you wanted nothing more to do with them! You said you hated them!"

"My heart was broken and I was deeply hurt; what would you expect me to say?" Isabella snapped, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I wasn't about to invite them over for coffee and cake!"

"You could've at least told me!" she bent down to unbuckle the dog, scratching under the Golden's chin before straightening up to maintain "eye contact" with her sister. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

"Who kept Dad a secret, huh?" Isabella shot back. "You never told me any of what he was doing to you!"

"Because that was personal-"

"You're _blind_ because you didn't tell me-"

"Now you're arguing against your own case-"

He had heard enough. Phineas quietly turned and trudged back down the stairs, a deep frown settled over his features. It was so unlike Isabella to argue like that, but, then again, a lot of things had changed since he had seen her last. He stopped near the bottom of the stairs, far down enough that if Isabella came back out, she wouldn't accuse him of spying with that icy glare he had learned to expect towards him.

She wasn't that head-in-the-clouds, peacemaking teenager anymore. She had grown up...and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Not for the last time did he wonder what had brought on that sudden change. The last time he'd seen her...he scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to remember.

Ferb leaned over the stairs, poking his brother's shoulder. His dark brown eyes expressed concern for his stepbrother.

"Isabella and her friend are arguing." Phineas said by way of explanation.

A single shake of Ferb's green-haired head contradicted that.

"Okay, fine, so they're sisters, whatever." the tinkerer groaned, running a hand down his face.

Ferb sat down on the stairs next to his brother. "Alright, Phin, I know you too well. Isabella had a short fuse when we knew her; it's possible she still has one now. What's really bothering you?"

The young inventor settled his chin in his hands, glancing down the wall in front of him. A few family pictures hung there, along with tacked sketches, messy, but still genius. There were no pictures of Danville...

...almost as if she had wanted to forget.

That hurt Phineas deeply. He had tried so hard as a child, and then as a teenager, to make sure everyone who was in Danville-visitors or residents-all had a wonderful time. To have Isabella completely hide the pictures and memories she had helped create..._something awful must've happened to her to make her this upset,_ he decided.

"Ferb?"

"Mm?"

"When's the last time we saw Isabella?"

"About five minutes ago?"

The British-born young man received a punch on the shoulder for that response. "You know what I mean."

He racked his near-perfect memory before finding the required day. He winced, shaking his head at the memory. "It was her eighteenth birthday, Phineas, don't you remember? And we had decided to throw her a surprise party..."

Phineas shook his head but gestured for his stepbrother to continue.

"She was crying, she was so happy..." Ferb remembered. "And some idiot we _definitely_ hadn't invited brought alcohol...and we were trying to get the booze out but too many people were drunk already by the time we found out..."

Phineas' eyes widened. "And wasn't it Holly who was the worst?"

Ferb nodded.

"And she practically picked me up and..." Phineas groaned, passing a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah."

The red-head fell back on the stairs, looking up at the ceiling. If he concentrated, he could hear the shouts of Isabella and her sister. Ferb hesitated a moment before patting his shoulder awkwardly and leaving him to his thoughts.

The ceiling was painted like a sunset, Phineas realized. He smiled to himself as he found shapes in the clouds Isabella had obviously painted herself...he could see shapes, shapes that subtly reminded him of Danville. The way that one cloud curved around could've been the rollercoaster track...the way the sunlight bent in that one spot looked like the haunted house they had built for her...he squinted at the 'sun' in the mural. He could've sworn he had just seen words...yes! There they were, written in Isabella''s elegant script...but what did they...

He froze, staring at those words in total shock and disbelief. A stupid smile slowly spread across his face as he envisioned eighteen-year-old Isabella painting those words with a gentle, loving hand...maybe she had come back and looked at them for comfort afterwards...

Maybe the girl he had once know wasn't so dead, after all. Maybe she was just buried deep down where Isabella couldn't get hurt.

"_Why are you always so emotionless nowadays, Izzie?"_

"_I don't want to get hurt. I'm one of those people who can run their finger across a piece of paper and have to get stitches five seconds later."_

He hadn't known what the Sam Hill she had been talking about then, but now...Phineas grinned. His best friend was still down there somewhere; he just needed to coax her out. He leaped up, dashing down the stairs, yelling "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" like a madman.

Written in the middle of the sun were two simple words: _Carpe Diem._

**A/N: Somehow, I don't think that was worth the wait, but trust me, this chapter's gonna be important later on.**

**Here's a tip: Remember those photos on the wall. Remember the sunset mural. Those are going to be so important later on in the story, you have no idea.**

**Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And one or two chapters a week turns to one chapter a month…hey, that's okay as long as you guys get something to read, right?**

**Oh, and by the way, I am VERY disappointed with you guys. Two reviews for that last chapter? Only TWO? After you waited five frickin' months? I lick my finger and spit at your computer screens.**

Chapter Six

When Alexandra Garcia-Shapiro couldn't sleep, she would go down to the café across the street and ask for a mug of hot cocoa. The owner of the café was used to her late-night visits and even welcomed them. No commented when she showed up in her pajamas. But the next part of her ritual was the talking point between those who observed the young woman-she would find a blank piece of paper and draw.

Some people argued that a blind girl couldn't draw. _She can't see what she's doing,_ they would say,_ so it can't count._ But drawing is a skill that, like riding a bike, one never really forgets. It stays in the back of one's mind and thrives there. It comes like an eager dog when it has been summoned. It flows down through one's fingertips, down through the pencil, onto the smooth surface of the paper. _Anyone can draw,_ Alex would argue right back to those bold enough to question her. _It's just a matter of if they try._

Tonight was one of those sleepless nights. She opened her sightless eyes for what seemed the hundredth time, straining to see something in the darkness that enveloped her entire being. Annie's heavy breathing echoed out from under her bed. She sighed, swinging her feet out of her bed, exposing them to the warm night breeze. She carefully pushed herself up off the bed, wincing as her blankets fell to the floor with a loud thump. Isabella didn't know about her late-night trips across the street and as far as Alex was concerned, she didn't need to know.

She tilted her head to one side, straining her ears, listening for the sound of Isabella getting up. She only heard her sister shifting around in her own bed, in her own room, right next door. All clear.

She carefully crept towards her door, easing it open ever-so-slowly, deciding that shoes and socks were only going to be a bother to her. She slowly slipped through the doorway and felt her way down the stairs. She bit back a loud curse as she accidentally tripped over her shoulder bag. Grumbling quietly, she bent over and picked it up, swinging it over her head, and proceeded to grab the keys from the hook by the door. She unlocked the front door, slipped outside, and locked it again.

Within ten minutes, she was seated at her favorite table with a pencil resting against her lips. Her order had already been placed. The slow murmur of the near-midnight crowd swept around her gently, like the waves of the ocean. She carefully maneuvered the pencil tip to the paper and was just about to begin drawing when she heard the door open.

Soft, thumping footsteps stopped at her table. "Are you in your pajamas?"

"I'm blind, sir, I really don't give a damn." Came Alex's instant reply. She noted, almost lazily, that they were speaking in English.

A chuckle escaped from this new man's lips. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Alex threw up her hands. Whatever gods there were up there must really hate her tonight. Was a little peace and quiet such an outrageous demand? "Sure, why not?" she said sarcastically. "Let's invite Pinhead Pierre and some unicorns while we're at it, shall we?"

"Ooh, yeah!" apparently this guy was immune to sarcasm. "We could get Love Handel as well! I've got them on speed dial!"

"Remind me what your IQ-_why_ do you have Love Handel of speed dial?"

"Old friends."

Alex slapped a hand to her forehead. _Go away, go away, go away you pesky little midget!_ She grumbled in her head. "Who are you?" she groaned.

"Oh, come on, Isabella, you know who I am!"

This time, Alex repeatedly slammed her head against the tabletop. "Why does everyone think I'm her? Honestly, people, can't you see that the eyes are totally different? I mean, come on! I know-"

"_Votre chocolat au chaud, mademoiselle."_

"_Merci."_ She replied distantly. "-we're identical twins but this is really starting to tick me off!" she huffed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "What do I have to do to get you idiots to see that I'm not her-cut my hair to my chin and dye it dark blue?" she tapped a finger against her chin. "Y'know, that's not such a bad idea, actually…"

The stranger was silent for a minute-probably drinking in her craziness-which gave her time to think of something else.

"And how does Isa know you, anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"We grew up together. Right across the street, actually. We were best friends."

_That_ little nugget of information caught her off-guard.

"You grew up with my sister?" she asked slowly, processing what that meant.

"That's right."

"Across the street from her?"

"Yes." Well, this man certainly had a lot of patience for her questions…

"Phi-?"

"Please don't."

Alex simply raised an eyebrow, silently asking the question.

Phineas' voice sounded distant, almost like he was a ghost fading out of hearing range. "I just want to be a random guy you met in a café. I don't want to have all the burdens that go along with the name Phineas Flynn. Not tonight."

"What's so special about tonight?" Alex asked, finally taking a sip from her hot chocolate. Her lips curved into a smile against the smooth ceramic. _Perfect,_ she decided.

"Nothing," Phineas admitted. "It's as good a night as any, I guess."

Alex nodded, sticking the pencil behind her ear. _No drawings for me tonight, _she thought, but somehow, that prospect didn't seem so bad. The bottom of the mug settled against the wooden table with a soft _clink_. "So." She said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. "Do you, uhm…want to talk about those, um, _burdens_?"

A soft rustle of fabric alerted her that the man seated across from her had just shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't mind, we'll play the Question Game."

"The Question Game?" Alex's eyebrow popped up again.

"Yeah, it's a family game. Ferb and I play it on long car trips-or airplane rides, or whatever. One person asks a question, the other has to answer, and then the person who just answered a question gets to ask the _other_ person a question, and _they_ have to answer. It's a pretty simple game, really."

"Okay…" Alex's eyebrow inched higher. "Who's going first?"

"Me, 'cause I have a question for you." Phineas' voice had a devious tone, but there was a hint of playfulness in there as well. "If you're Isabella's twin sister, how come you didn't grow up in Danville?"

Alex paused, swirling the contents of the mug in her hands. "That's kind of a long story…" she said cautiously.

"Hey," Phineas shrugged again. "We've got time, don't we?"

The young woman was silent for a moment before finally lifting her own shoulders. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just keep an open mind and don't judge Isa for what I'm going to tell you, okay? She's a good person and a good sister."

"I promise." Phineas said solemnly. _What am I going to find out about Izzy?_ He thought nervously. _Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did…_

Alex's silvery-blue eyes stared sightlessly into the brown beverage in front of her. "I guess I'd better start from the beginning, over twenty years ago…"

**A/N: 1,229 words, suckahs!**

**No ragging about the cliffhanger, please…I'm tired and it's 12:00 (AKA: MIDNIGHT) so be grateful I brought you this plot installation at all!**

**Yeah, you guys have probably asked the same question as Phineas several times-"Well, if Alex is supposed to be Isabella's twin sister, how come Phineas and Ferb never met her? Didn't she grow up in Danville?" Calm yourselves, people. It'll all be explained in the next chapter.**

**I absolutely love Alex in this chapter :D She's an awesome character, probably one of the best OCs I've ever created.**

**And yes, the backstory is all planned out-every little detail of it. You guys, however, will only be receiving it in bits and pieces, cos I'm evil. Muahahaha!**

**Oh, by the way, I expect more participation from you guys in the future. I'm in a nice mood so I brought you a new chapter even though the price was pathetic-only two reviews? That makes a Maerd very, very sad, don'cha know?**

**REVIEW, YOU LAZY FARTS!**

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it :D**


End file.
